My Fair Peach
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: November is now 102 and has come for closure with Ellen. But what happened during those lessons that could turn an innocent young woman into a heartless witch. This is for any November fans out there.
1. Prologue

My Fair Peach

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorax

Prologue

The sky was a deep violet as he walked towards the house in the distance. He remembered when it used to be part of a mansion. The same mansion he worked in for 10 years. It hurt to think of everything the owner of the mansion did. Of everything he did as well. He was half way towards the house when suddenly he stopped. "What brings you out here?" the old man said without turning around. There was no reply. "Come now, girl. I know you're here." He said

Audrey walked up next to the old man "I was worried about you. Why are you out here so late at night, Grandpa?"

"I just needed to go for a walk." Said the old man

"This is a very odd place to walk. You shouldn't be out here this time of night at your age. You're 102 years old." Said Audrey

" Yes, Iam. I'm also old enough to know what my body can handle. There is no need to worry about me, dear. I'm fine." Said the old man

"Why here though?" asked Audrey looking around

" You know as well as I do that I don't have much more time left. There is something I need to do while I still have time." Said the old man

" Grandpa, you're sick. You need to be at home. Being out here in the dead of night will not help your condition. " asked Audrey

" This isn't about helping my condition it's about saving my soul." said the old man

" Saving your soul? Your soul doesn'tneed to be saved. You have never done anything wrong in your life. " Said Audrey

"Of course, I have. I turned an innocent young woman into a heartless witch." He replied

" How did you do that?" Audrey asked

"I gave her lessons on how to be an awful person. I did it because she asked me to. I should have said no. I should have tried to help her think of other ways to get through to him but it was my professional policy not to go against my employer's wishes. No matter how awful the wishes were. Now, that the trees are back I know they have both gone back to the way they used to be and now, that my time is almost..." Said the old man without realizing it they had walked all the way up to the lerkim.

" Grandfather, can't you take care of this in the morning? It's the middle of the night and everyone is a sleep." Said Audrey

"Not everyone." Said a voice from by the front door. They looked over and saw the lorax.

"Hello, Mr. Lorax. I see you've come back too." Said the old man

" The trees needed me. Beanpole needed me." Said Lorax "It's great to see you, November."

"You as well, Mr. Lorax" said November

"November? Your name is Jacob." Said Audrey

"Jacob?" asked Lorax

"After I resigned and saw that I had help turn things from bad to worse I moved out of thneedville and changed my name. About 10 years ago I was deemed too elderly to take care of myself so I moved back to Thneedville with my family. And changed my name O, by the way, this is my granddaughter Audrey… Audrey this is the legendary Lorax. " said November

"I've met your granddaughter. I met her and her boyfriend a few months ago. In fact, it was the same time Peach moved back in. " said Lorax "It is great to see you again."

"You too." Said Audrey

"You have a boyfriend?" asked November

"We're just friends ,Grandpa." Said Audrey "He has a crush on me, though. But I think that he thinks that I don't know about it. Ted's really sweet though."

"Anyway, the others are sleeping if you're excepting to see them tonight." Said Lorax

"How have they been?" asked November

"They just got back together a few months ago so they taking things slow. As I mentioned before Peach moved back in. They are trying their best to reconnect and find out more about each other but it's starting to be like it was before the trees were chopped down. " said Lorax

The sun started to rise in the horizon opened in front of them and Ellen screamed when she saw people by the front door.

" What's the problem?" asked Once-ler coming down the stairs.

He went over to his wife who was standing by the front door "We have guests. I was just startled because I wasn't expecting them"

Once-ler looked and saw who was at the door "Good morning." Said Audrey who was at a loss for an explanation

"Good morning. " said Once-ler "It's nice to see you, Audrey but I wish you had given us a little advanced notice that you were coming."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea. It was my grandfather's and it was very sudden." Said Audrey

"Hello, Mr. Beanpole. Hello, Mrs. Beanpole… it's great to see you both. May we come in?" November asked

"Who are you? How do you know us?" asked Once-ler moving out of the way to let Audrey and November in. Audrey helped her grandfather into a chair.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me it's been a very long time." Said November "My name is November James Butler. "

"November?" Ellen asked "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the doctor and my time on this earth is almost up, Mrs. Beanpole. Before I moved on I needed to apologize for everything that happened between us." Said November

"No need to apologize. I'm the one that forced you to change me. I shouldn't have done that. I should have gone back to Lorax and told him that we needed to figure out another plan." Said Ellen

"Plan? What are you talking about?" asked Once-ler

"Well why do you think I suddenly came back to you after 5 years of complaining and protesting against you? I knew what you were doing was wrong but you got the idea that I had an affair and I needed to get you to trust me. You're mother didn't believe my act though so I needed to bring it up a few notches. November told me he worked for many different people so I asked him to teach me to be like the mean wives of the men he worked for. Unfortunately, it worked too well." Said Ellen " We did have some fun though."

"Yes, we did." Said November

"Corruption lessons were fun?" asked Audrey

"Yes." Said Ellen

"So, you and my grandfather spent a lot of time together." Said Audrey

"Yes we did. " said Ellen

"May I?" asked November

"Go right ahead. It's your story as much as it is mine." Said Ellen

"Thank you, Madam." Said November "It all started one afternoon when Ellen and Once-ler had just come back from a morning of shopping in town…"


	2. school is in session

Author's note: This chapter ended very differently then I thought it would

Chapter 1: School is in session

The staff had been told the evening before about The Once-ler's ex wife moving in. November didn't have to be told however, because he had seen the poor girl synchronized swimming in the pond with the humming fish and saw the black goo slip all over her. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do except watch with the other staff members behind a curtain as she got out of the water and started complaining to the Lorax. He thought it was awful how the Once-ler was treating her though. The resentments just astounded him. So, he was very surprised to hear the news that she was moving in. Unfortunately, because they had been out most of the morning and afternoon November never got the chance to introduce himself until about 3pm when he walked in on Ellen trying on some new things she bought.

Mrs. Beanpole." November said bowing. "I'm sorry madam, I just thought I'd introduce myself. I'm November, your husband's and your butler. Since, you have not been here in a while I thought I'd introduce myself and let you know that if there's anything you want just let me and the rest of the staff know and we'll get it for you."

" Thank you. I'll let you know if I need anything but right now I'm just going to try my new wardrobe on. Although, I could use a diet coke if its not too much trouble," said Ellen

"Right away, madam" said November who bowed and walked out of the room.

November was happy to get such a simple request. While he was walking down the hall he bumped into Elysia Beanpole. "Watch where you're going!" Elysia spat

"My apologies, Madam. " said November

"Where exactly, are you going?" asked Elysia

"The kitchen, Madam. " said November "The lady of the house has asked for a diet cola. I'm going to get it for her."

"I didn't ask for a diet soda." Said Elysia

"I know that, Madam. I meant the other lady of the house. Your daughter in law." Said November

Elysian grabbed November by the shirt "Listen to me, you pathetic penguin! That girl is NOT the lady of the house! She is simply a charity case to boost my son's business. The ONLY lady of the house is I! And if I EVER hears you refer to that girl in that manner again… You're fired. Do I make myself clear?" demanded Elysia

"Yes, madam." Said November

Elysia walked off and November cursed her over and over. He hated that woman more than he hated the Once-ler himself. He had a feeling that she was the reason the Once-ler was so greedy and unpleasant to be around. He entered the kitchen and saw his friends and fellow staff members, October and December, making out in front of the fridge. "October… December! This is a place of business! This is no time to be acting like beasts from animal planet! What if Mister Beanpole came in and caught you?" he asked

" When would that happen? He never comes in here." Said October

"Be that as it may a cook and maid do not act this way! Fool around on your own time. We're working now. Now, if you excuse me Ellen Beanpole wants a diet cola from the fridge." Said November shooing the two of them out of his way.

"Shouldn't you speak to the Once-ler first?" asked December, the Once-ler's maid.

"I don't think bringing his wife a soda breaks any rules of the house." Said November

"Still, You never know with the Once-ler he changes his mind about everything. He has rules that even contradict the old rules." Said December

"I'm perfectly aware of how Mr. Beanpole acts, December. I'm the one who deals with him the most often but I'm bringing his wife what she requested and there is nothing he can do about it. Now, if you excuse me." He opens the fridge takes out a diet coke, gets out a stay, a glass, some ice, and pours the cola into the glass. He's about to walk away when October takes a flower from the table and puts it on the tray. October and December go right back to making out as November exits.

As he walks back towards the room he hears Elysia insulting Ellen. So, when he gets to the door he quietly sneaks in. Elysia glares at him as she leaves. Elysia then left the room leaving Ellen alone. November had quietly snuck in "Your diet Cola, madam. Anything else for you?"

"No, but thank you." said Ellen who sighed

"Is something troubling you, madam?" asked November

" November, do you think I'm uncaring and bitchy at all." asked Ellen

"Madam, I don't believe I understand the question," said November

" DO YOU THINK I'm A STUCK UP UNCARING BITCH OR NOT!" she yelled, "O, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I think you just answered your own question, madam," said November

"I'm never gonna pull this off. If Elysia can see through me she'll convince Once-ler and then the plan will be for nothing. November, how long have you been a butler?" Ellen asked

"About 20 years. Worked for many big tycoons. All their businesses failed however and they had to let me go but I've never seen anything quite like Mr. Beanpole. He seems very determined and must be very talented and business savvy to get so successful at such a young age." said November

"These tycoons did they have stuck up wives?" she asked

"Well, I never judged those that I worked for but I suppose between you and me. Yes, most of them did care only for money. It was quite tragic." said November shaking his head.

"Could you help me be like them?" she asked

"Madam, why would you ever want to be like them?" asked November surprised

"If I'm not like them Once-ler is never going to trust me. He already thinks I cheated on him and trying to wreck his business" said Ellen

" That's a start" said November "But, madam if you truly want to be like one of them. I shall help. Though, I do not believe it is a good idea. "

"Thank you. Can we start lessons now?" asked Ellen

" Of course, madam. Now, first thing you need to remember is EVERYTHING is about you." said November "Madam, it's my wife's birthday. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off to be with her?"

"Well, I suppose." said Ellen

"That's wrong, madam. You need me here" said November

"What if I don't?" asked Ellen

"Madam, you always need me here." said November " Remember, it's all about you. Try again."

"Take the day off! Why does my husband pay you if you're not here 24/7… what if I need you for something!" yelled Ellen

" Great, Madam, I could feel your anger there," said November

"Thank you, November. Now, let's proceed to the next lesson." said Ellen

"Very well. Madam, shall, I get you anything before we continue?" November asked

"No, I'm fine. I'm a bit peckish, though. I could go for truffula fruits dipped in whipped cream." said Ellen

"We're all out of Truffula fruits in the house. " said November" Would something else suffice?"

"Did I ask for something else? There are still trees out there go to one and get some truffula fruits. O, and watch out for the bar be loots they can get testy," said Ellen

"That was wonderful, madam. Are you positive you need my help? Sounds, to me as if you got this under control." said November

"I don't know. I still think I need a few more lessons." said Ellen

"Very well, madam, but I really do have to get back to work. We'll pick up the lessons tomorrow." Said November

"O, and the Once-ler cannot know about this." Said Ellen

"I understand." Said November. "I will see you here tomorrow at the same time."

"Sounds great." Said Ellen

November goes to the Once-ler's office. The Once-ler hadn't called him but he always checked to see if there was anything Once-ler needed. He passed by Elysia's desk as was routine. "Good afternoon, madam. Just came to see if Mr. Beanpole needed anything." Said November

Elysia pressed her intercom button " November is here to see you, Sir." Said Elysia

"Send him in." Once-ler's voice crackled through the intercom.

November entered the massive office. "November, just who I wanted to see. I hear you've been submitting to requests without my permission."

"I just got your wife a diet cola, Sir. She is your wife so I didn't harm in it." Said November who thought being reprimanded for giving the man's wife a soda was ridiculous.

" Yes, but I don't know how much I can trust her yet. So, until I can completely trust her no one is to fulfill any of her requests. Do I make myself clear?" asked Once-ler

"Yes, sir." Said November "Did you want anything, Sir?"

"No, I'm fine but thank you, November. Just let me know when supper is ready." Said Once-ler

"Yes, sir." Said November as he exited the office.

That night November decided to come up with a lesson plan. He had never taught anyone how to be meaning especially not a woman so he decided to talk to December. He snuck into her room and started to shake her awake.

"December… December wake up!" said November. December suddenly popped up in fear.

"What was is it?!" she asked in alarm

"I need your help." Said November

"It's 3am. What do you need my help with? " Asked December

"Teaching. I'm trying to come up a lesson plan because I'm teaching the Once-ler's wife how to be snob. " Said November

"Why?" asked December

"She wants her husband to trust her and she believes it's the only way. I don't like the idea myself but I can't go against an employer's wishes. " Said November

"You and that damn butler code. " said December. "OK, what do you need from me?"

" I've already taught her the first lesson. The thing is you've dealt with women more than I have so I thought you'd have some insights. " Said November

"So, you want me to be your assistant in this horrible little experiment. " Said December

" Yes." Said November

"All right. What have you taught her so far?" asked December

"Just taught her that everything is about her. I thought tomorrow we could re-enforce that." Said November

" I agree. We could do dramatizations of instances. " Said December " If we work the rest of the night we could come up with some good ones."

"O, one more thing. Mr. Beanpole cannot know about this so we have to keep this between you, Ellen, and me. All right?" November said

"I understand." Said December

"You can't even tell October." Said November

"But I tell October everything." Said December

"Not this." Said November "I mean it… if the Once-ler finds we will all be in very big trouble!"

December nods.

"Then, let's get to work." Said November who takes out a pan and a pad? They spend the rest of the night writing different scenarios. By the time they were done it was morning. November quickly went to his room to get dressed and then went to talk to October about breakfast.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and then before November or December knew it it was 3pm. They walked into the master bedroom where Ellen was sitting on the bed. November and December came in the door locking lips with each other "What are you doing?" asked Ellen " Listen, I don't care what you do with your personal lives but now is not the time for this. Guys… Guys! Guys! Guys! November! You are your girlfriend stop this right now! This behavior is completely unacceptable! What do you think this is a brothel or something!"? Yelled Ellen

November and December let go of each other "That was very impressive, madam." Said November

"Are you sure she needs lessons?" asked December

" I'm sorry. I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Ellen. It's nice to meet you." Said Ellen

"Ok. I see now. " Said December "I'm December. It's nice to meet you too, Ellen. I'm here to help with your lessons. I've had hands on experience with the type of women you want to imitate. And for the record November is not my boyfriend."

" That was a sneak peek of lesson number 2 but we'll go more deeply into that tomorrow. We are still dealing with lesson one. Everything being about you. How, I thought we'd work today's lesson is that we'd do a scenario with December and then you doing exactly what she does." Said November

"OK." Said Ellen who sat down on the bed

December pulls up a chair and is pretending to lounge while November leaves the room. He then re-enters "What do you want?" December said as he entered he starts coughing and sneezing "I'm sorry, madam. I wouldn't have come except the Once-ler is backed up with meetings and I can't get into see him. I'm afraid I'm sick, madam. I can't work the rest of the day."

"You can still stand can't you?" asked December

"Yes, madam. I'm just worried that I might be very contagious." Said November still coughing and sneezing

"Go to the nurse's station get a doctor's mask and some gloves and get back to work. You can start by picking me some truffula fruits. I'm rather peckish. " Said December

"Yes, madam. Of course, madam." Said November who exits the room.

He re-enters "All right, madam. Now, it's your turn. Remember exactly, as December did it." Said November

They did the scene again exactly as it was before. Ellen had a hard time trying not to give in to November's request and he could tell. "Madam, you have to turn off your emotions. These women they don't feel anything for anyone. Let's try another scenario. " Said November

November went out into the hall and was surprised to see the Once-ler come down the hall towards the room "Sir, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be your office. Knitting or counting money or processing orders or something." Said November

" No. It's a slow day I decided to finish early. Is there something going on that I should know about?" asked Once-ler suspiously

"No, sir. I was just surprised to see you here." Said November

"It is my house." Said Once-ler

"That's true. Very true. " said November "I'm going to go get you some marshmallows. I'll be right back."

November rushed off to get the marshmallows. He prayed that December hid in a safe place. When he got to the kitchen he saw October. "What's the matter?" asked November

" December was supposed to meet me but she never showed up." Said October

"She probably got caught up with one of Elysia's crazy demands or something." Said November " Mr. Beanpole wants marshmallows." said November going to the cabinet and getting the bag. Then he went back to the master bedroom and saw Ellen and Once-ler laying on the bed talking and December hiding under the bed. "Sir, I got you your marshmallows., " said November handing them over.

"Thank you, November." Said Once-ler "Now, if you don't mind Ellen and I would like to be alone."

November left the mansion and went into the truffula tree forest where he saw the Lorax " Mr. Lorax, we need to stop this. Right now. We have a man who is chopping down trees faster than you can day thneed and a girl who thinks to stop him she has to be corrupt."

"I know. If she acts corrupt she can stop him." Said Lorax

"Have you lost your mind? If she starts acting corrupt she's going to become corrupt. You might have never heard this before but she's only human." Said November "Even if I do teach her to be corrupt the Once-ler is unpredictable about everything he does. How am I supposed to know whe is a good time to teach her?' asked November

"You need time to teach her? I'm sorry I can't do anything. As far as the Once-ler is concerned I went back to where I came from but " Lorax whistles, "Pipsqueak could help. Let him loose in the house. It will take days to find him. It will give you all the time you need." Said Lorax

November smirks evilly. "Pipsqueak… follow me. " said November as he opened the door and went into the house. He looked around. "Ok, go crazy." Pipsqueak starts running through the halls knocking things over. He goes upstairs and runs passed the master bedroom knocking things over. Once-ler goes into the hall and sees things knocked over. "November! November!" he said stomping into the parlor "NOVEMBER!" November comes up behind him "

"Right here, Sir." Said November

"What's running around my house?" Once-ler asked

"I'm sorry. Sir. I think the littlest bear got in.," said November

"Well, go find him. I can't have Pipsqueak running around and breaking all my priceless belongings and get him out of here." Said Once-ler "And when you're done you can explain exactly how he got into the house." He said

"Yes, sir." Said November. He goes back to the master bedroom. December is gone. "We'll pick up same time tomorrow but I have a feeling this will be a long and difficult road." Said November he then walked back down the hall and found Pipsqueak waiting for him "Good boy. Now, time to go home. We'll play again tomorrow." Said November who takes Pipsqueak out the backdoor. November stops at the door of the master bedroom again. We'll combine lesson 2 and 3 tomorrow." Said November

"What's lesson 3?" asked Ellen

" Doing something the Once-ler has forbidden. " said November

"You mean that Pipsqueak thing was," said Ellen

November nods.


	3. emotions

Chapter 2- emotions

" Before we continue on with the lessons there is a problem we need to take care of. Right now. " said November

"What's the problem?" asked Ellen as they went in the master bedroom the next afternoon.

"Your emotions!" said December "November should have taken care of this right away. As women we are blessed with feeling and showing our emotions all the time. Unfortunately, when it comes to the type of woman you want to imitate you can't have emotions. Towards anything. Just cruelty and greed. Those are the only things that matter to you. O, and your looks of course. " said December

"I'm just doing this to get him to trust me. I don't want to turn off my emotions. What if it does something to me like ACTUALLY corrupts me. " said Ellen

" It won't" said December who in all honesty wasn't sure herself.

"Now, no matter what we say. Do not react." Said November "December, do you have something to say to the lady of the house?' asked November

"Actually, I do." Said December

"Madam, I don't know what to do. I just found out that I'm adopted and my biological mother tried to have me aborted and when I went to visit her last year she had a new life and a new husband and when her husband saw me he asked who I was and she said she didn't know. She looked right at me and said she didn't know me!" said December

November starts to cry and Ellen couldn't help herself she started crying to. "Madam, you're crying… stop it. Stop crying."

"I can't …that was so sad. " said Ellen "When did that happen to you?" she asked December

"It didn't. It was a movie I saw a few months ago called October Baby. " said December

" Hear that, madam you're crying over the plot of a movie. I think we're going to have to change plans. For the rest of our lesson we're going to be turning off your emotions." Said November "Madam, before we continue. I forgot to inform you that your friend Norma called. She wanted to invite you to lunch tomorrow. "

"REALLY? I just saw her the other day. I didn't think her schedule would free up this soon." Said Ellen getting really excited

"Madam, get a hold of yourself. You're getting much too excited… " said November

"O, I'm sorry that was you trying to get me to stop my emotions again." Said Ellen

"Yes, madam." Said November

"Being a uncaring bitch is like being a robot." Said Ellen

"Exactly." Said November

"Anger and indifference are all they really feel." Said December

"Madam, when was a time when you were the angriest. So, angry you couldn't even think clearly?" asked November

"That would have to be the day the Once-ler accused me of cheating on him, called me a chocolate covered cherry, and kicked me out." Said Ellen

"Good no matter what anyone says. Think of that." Said November

"Ok.I'll try it" said Ellen

"Madam, we have a problem your husband found out about these lessons yesterday. He over heard me tell October about them." Said November

Ellen feels very angry but gulps it down " It was only an accident I'm sure. I'll clear everything up with him. Anything else I need to know?"

" October and December have been seeing each other." Said November

"November! No one is supposed to know about that!" yelled December

" I'm sorry, dear. Just telling her to see her reaction." Said November

"It's highly inapporiate if this happens again all three of you are fired." Ellen piped in

"Well handled, Madam." Said November nodding

"Thanks." Said Ellen

"Madam, no thanking or apologizing for anything that happens and when in doubt blame the help." Said December

"Blame you guys? Ok. I think I can do that." Said Ellen

" Perhaps, we should try something a little more difficult. December, be a dear and bring the Once-ler in here. Tell him it's very important." Said November

"What?! What are doing? I told you this is supposed to be between just us. I'm already mad at you for telling December about this. If he knows; doing this will be for nothing. NOTHING!" yelled Ellen

"Madam, remember your emotions." Said November

Ellen gulps down her anger again "Just explain to me why we need to get him?" asked Ellen

"You're still mad at him for kicking you out and destroying everything that means something to you, aren't you?" asked November

"Well, to be honest. Yes. Yes I am. I think it's part of the reason I agreed to this." Said Ellen

"What do you mean you agreed?" asked December "We're the ones helping you."

"This was not my idea to be perfectly honest I was happy living out there in the woods without the Once-ler. I was moving on with my life. That's horrible isn't it? I was happy being without the man I love." Said Ellen

"Maybe you don't really love him. " said November

"Don't say that!" yelled Ellen "How dare you say that!"

"Madam, your emotions…" said November

"I don't care about my stupid emotions! I don't care that this is upsetting me! I don't care!" yelled Ellen

"Fine. We won't get him. We won't focus on turning off your emotions anymore. Let's move on. We'll go straight into lesson number 2. December, take it away." Said November

"Lesson 2: Dealing with the help. In order to be a snobby socialite you need to understand your duties. Your first duty is to make sure the help that's October, November, January, February, May, April, March, August, July, June, and myself are doing their duties and doing them efficiently. See, the Once-ler is a very busy man and doesn't want to deal with any petty household problems. And how do you deal with those problems? With an iron fist. What you say goes. Anything you want us to get you make sure we get or there will be consequences and those consequences are completely up to you. Plus, the consequences and the requests can be as impossible as you want. I remember last week when Elysia asked me to get her an antique chest from town without Melvin and then paint the chest with the paint that I had to make myself with Truffula fruit juice. " said December

"She had you do what?" Ellen asked laughing

" Laughing at others' misfortunes? You're learning , madam. " said November. "Part of dealing with help however does include dealing with a few other things. Terminations and Resignations. Sometimes, a worker acts so inapporiately that they need to be terminated. To help you do this pretend they are the Once-ler calling you a cherry. " said November

"Ok." Said Ellen

"The other thing you will deal with is people hating you so much that they are going to quit on you. Your husband is the one you'll have to deal with that this point. There are two options. You can either find a replacement before he finds out which would include hiding things from him and undoubtedly hiding more things than you already are. Or you could tell him the truth right away and face any consequences that will come with it. And as December said when in doubt blame the help. Understand?" asked November

"But how will blaming someone else solve anything?" asked Ellen

"It won't but as the lady of the house your authority only goes so far. Of course, because the Once-ler is a plyable man by nature if you get in trouble I'd suggest using some female persuasion. " said November looking down at Ellen's breasts .

"What? He already thinks I'm a cheating slut. I start acting like one and it would put him over the top. I mean if you were my husband and you had kicked me out five years ago and still weren't sure if you could trust me how would you feel if I came up to you and I was like. 'I'm sorry, baby' said Ellen in a low sexy voice ' It will never happen again. I promise.' Then she throws November on the bed and started kissing him. Brett and Chett who had heard commotion from down the hall opened the door and just stared. "Look at that" said Brett.

(****)

"Wait, wait, wait" said Once-ler interrupting the story "You two made out?"

"It was fake. It didn't mean anything" said Ellen

"You two MADE OUT!" yelled Once-ler

" Don't tell me you're jealous now? It was a long time ago, dear. You have to let it go. I was just trying to prove a point." Said Ellen

" I guess." Said Once-ler " But I'm keeping my eye on the two of you for the rest of the visit."

"Fair enough. " said Ellen

"As I was saying…." Said November

(***)

Hearing Brett say something broke Ellen from her fake out make out session. Before anyone could say anything Brett and Chett started running down the hallway. "Holy Shit!" yelled Ellen . Ellen ran after them "Brett! Chett! Wait! Guys, I can explain!" yelled Ellen trying her best to run after them.

She chased them all the way to Once-ler's office. "Guys, this is not necessary. You have no idea what you saw." Said Ellen as they rushed into the office and she went after them. Once-ler was filling out thneed orders when they came up.

"What is the meaning of this? I'm very busy. " said the Once-ler

" Ellen was making out with November!" yelled Brett and Chett together

Once-ler stopped what he was doing and looked up at the three of them

"Come on, you're going to believe the testimony of these two morons? I'm surprised they even know what making out is. I mean think about it these are the same two guys who used to try to see me naked in the shower and thought you were cheating on ME with Lucy Ricardo. They have no sense of reality. This is what really happened. November had come to bring me a soda that I had asked for. I had gone for a walk down the halls while I waited because I had a feeling he'd be a while. I had just come back when he was leaving. We accidently bumped into each other and tripped over a lump in the carpet and fell on top of each other on the bed. That's when Brett and Chett showed up and thought November and I were doing other things. " said Ellen

November and December entered the office as Ellen had finished the explanation. "It's the truth, Sir. I was cleaning at the time and I saw it all happen exactly as your wife said." Said December

" Ok." Said Once-ler "You can all go now."

They all left the office. Ellen, November, and December went back to the master bedroom. "That was a little too close." Said Ellen "But see what I mean? He doesn't entirely trust me yet."

"That was some kiss though, Madam." Said November "I wish my wife kissed like that."

"You're married?" asked Ellen

"Yes. 6 years now. She's a wonderful woman. Her name is Kimberly. She's expecting soon as a matter of fact." Said November "Had to leave her in Villville unfortunately."

"You mean Thneedville." Said Ellen

"Yes. I hate that name though. " said November

"Me too it reminds me of what type of man Once-ler is turning into… that's right… Once-ler not THE Once-ler. I hate the fact that he did that. Who puts 'the' in front of their name? It's like he's a cartoonish evil villain or something… " Help! The Once-ler is going to kill our homes and families! We must run before he gets us!" said Ellen imitating cartoon people. She, November, and December burst out laughing.

"Perhaps getting back to the lesson would be best." Said November "When it comes to terminating an employee the best thing to do is make the reason more outrageous than it actually is and throw in phrases like "When my husband finds out…" and " Did you really think you would get away with this" just to keep employees on their toes. O, and if your husband asked you to randomly fire someone just go with it. Resignations… like I said there is nothing much you can do if someone wants to quit." Said November "Got that?"

"I think so." Said Ellen who decided to take notes during the lessons and finished writing the last thing November said in the notebook.

"Let's move on to lesson number 3. How to do something the Once-ler has forbidden. As the lady of the house you are entitled to do exactly what you want but sometimes you'll have to go behind your husband's back to do it. You should try be become friends with actual stuck up women who can give you tips on how to handle this." Said November

"How do I meet them?" asked Ellen

"Parties. Part of being a rich snob is to throw parties that you claim are for charity but are really to throw your superiority in other people's faces." Said December "If I were you I'd talk to the Once-ler about throwing one as soon as possible."

"All right." Said Ellen

"I believe that's all our time for today. We'll go on to the next lesson tomorrow." Said November "Come on, December. Time to go back to work."

When 6pm came Ellen and Once-ler were sitting in the dining room eating together. Ellen assumed this would be a very rare occasion because this was the first time since she moved in that it had happened. Everything was wonderful though. Cooked to perfection. Once-ler wasn't really talking but she assumed that he was a bit upset about that afternoon. However, trouble popped up when November came out with dessert. "Madam, I… I… over the past few days I've found myself mesmerized by you. " said November

"What?" asked Ellen very confused

"I know we've only known each other for a few days but… " November got down on one knee and Ellen started freaking out.

"O my god! O my god! What the hell are you doing?! You're proposing to me right in front of my husband! You are sick! Get out! Get out now! You are fired! " yelled Ellen standing up for emphasis

"You heard her get out!" said Once-ler

November is about to leave as October and December come out clapping "Bravo! Bravo, Madam." Said October "That was quite impressive."

"What's going on? Wait, was this a test? What about him?" she asked gesturing towards the Once-ler

December presses a button and the Once-ler collaspes "It's just a robot. Meet Once- bot 23. The Once-ler can't make all his public appearances so he sends this guy and robots just like him to the public appearances instead. "

"Never do that to me again. I nearly had a heart attack." Said Ellen

"Very well. We'll reserve tests from now on to inside the classroom but I must say you did splendidly." Said November

"Where is the real Once-ler?" Asked Ellen

"Working. I just brought his dinner to him and his family have a dining room in their wing. Speaking of which we should be going and getting their dinner ready. Enjoy your dessert, Madam." Said November

November, December, and October excited the dining room and Ellen laughed as she ate her dessert.


	4. intensified lessons

Chapter 3: Intensified lessons

Despite, her test being successful the real members of the Beanpole family still weren't really buying Ellen's evil act. In fact, things were starting to go back to the way they were when The Beanpoles first moved in ;with Brett and Chett magically unlocking the bathroom door every time she locked it. She still didn't understand how those two could do that. Things with Elysia, Ubb, and Grizelda weren't going any better. One morning, she had just gotten downstairs for breakfast when Grizelda and Elysia saw her. " Good morning, Ellen." They said very politely which confused her.

"Good morning. How are you, Elysia? How are you Grizelda?" asked Ellen concerned

"Just fine, dear. How are things with you?" asked Elysia

"OK. Who are you and what have you done with my mother in law? I mean you look like Elysia Beanpole but the Elysia I know has never wished me a good morning or asked how I was." Said Ellen

"Well, perhaps it's time for a change then." Said Grizelda

"OK. Now, I'm scared." Said Ellen

"How have your lessons been going?" asked Elysia

"Lessons? What are you talking about?" asked Ellen who was freaking out inside her head.

"The business wife lessons. You honestly, believe that we're buying that you magically know how to act like a tycoon's wife? Please. True, you have become a little more uncaring in the past week but you obviously had help from the servants and the fact that they have to teach you is truly pathetic." Said Elysia

" I don't need help being a rich bitch like you. All I need to do is sell my soul to Satan." Ellen responded "In fact, I talked to him yesterday. He sends his regards and said that the minions of hell miss you." Said Ellen

" Maybe, she isn't getting lessons that was a pretty underhanded remark, Elysia" said Ubb.

"She's obviously been trained very well." Elysia responded

"I haven't been trained this is just me now. The only reason you think I've been trained is because you're jealous. You can't stand another woman in your Oncie's life. " said Ellen

"As I told you before I have no reason to be jealous. I'm his mother! He's doing all of this for me. So, whatever plan you and the mustache fellow are trying pull off it's not going to work so you might as well give up and go back to living in those dirty woods or what's left of them." Said Elysia

" You wouldn't be threatening me if you weren't jealous." Said Ellen

" Elysia is the lady of this house. Show respect." Said Grizelda

"I only give respect when it's earned." Said Ellen "Excuse me, I lost my appetite."

Ellen then got up from the table and went off to her room. .Ellen laid in bed and tried to figure out what to do. She thought the lessons were going so well and she was convincing as a snob. Apparently she was wrong which meant only one thing the lessons needed to be amped up. As she was sulking November and December entered. Ellen looked up when they came in "The lessons aren't working. I'm nothing but a fraud."

"You're just a nice girl and unfortunately, everyone knows it." Said December

"You can't except them to magically see you in a different light." Said November

"It's been a week. Eliza Doolittle was a proper lady by this time!" Ellen complained

" Forgive me but Eliza didn't care about what others thought about her. You do. It's obvious to me that you are not working hard enough at this. Your heart isn't in it." Said November "Perhaps, you should go back to Mr. Lorax and come up with a different plan. You can't pull this one off." Said November

"Like hell I can't. It's just my in laws…." Said Ellen

"…Are just being your in laws. Even mine don't think I live up to their standards. But I love my wife. I'd do anything for her and that's all that matters. God only knows why you would, but if you still love your ex-husband you need to stop caring. In fact, during the lesson today we're going back to turning off your emotions. We've been neglecting that for far too long. It's time to go back and practice turning them off again." Said November

"I just wish things didn't have to be this hard. Other couples don't go through this." Said Ellen starting to cry

December and November sit on the bed next to Ellen and try to comfort her. "Maybe, not in the same exact way but all couples disconnect in some way. We all have jealous misunderstandings think of Hamlet or Othello " said December

"The couples died in those!" yelled Ellen

"Think of Pygmalion." Said November

"That ending was not right." Said Ellen "He treated her like a project instead of person. I mean, I know I don't have to much of a leg to stand on with that argument given our situation but I'm not in love with either of you. "

" I know, my point is though that eventually they got back together." Said November "Things between you and the Once-ler will be fine. "

" December. November. I love you two. You are the best friends a girl could have." Said Ellen

" We love you too, Madam." Said November

"Please, just call me Ellen." Said Ellen

"Very well. We'll see you later, Ellen." Said November as he and December leave the room.

As they left Pipsqueak snuck in through a window. She went over picked him up took him over to the bed and hugged him.

All day November couldn't stop thinking about Ellen. He knew that he had to intensify her lessons in order to truly get her to turn off her emotions but he kept worrying about what that would do to her. What if he corrupted her so much that he couldn't get the sweet girl she truly was back. He had to come up with a way to show her that corruption was not the answer but what? Suddenly, it came to him. Of course, "Well, are you going to serve or are you just going to stand there?" asked the Once-ler breaking November from his thoughts.

"My apologies, Sir. Of course. " said November serving the Once-ler lunch in his office

"What is the matter with you, anyway? You and the other staff members have been acting odd all week." The Once-ler commented

"Well, the holidays are around the corner. I think we're just a little excited about that. " said November

" So, am I. Christmas means shopping and more people who are going to buy thneeds. " said the Once-ler an evil gleam appearing in his eyes as it did every time he talked about money. "Just tell the other staff members to try and keep the anxiousness to a minimum ; the holidays are still a while off and this is still a place of business. You keep that in mind as well. "

"Yes, Sir." Said November "May I ask why you requested lunch so late, Sir? It's nearly 3pm." November stated

"I wasn't hungry earlier. What business is it of yours anyway?" asked the Once-ler

"I'm sorry, Sir. I was just curious. Now, if that will be all I have other things I must attend to." Said November who is about to walk out of the office

"And where are you rushing off to?" asked the Once-ler suspiously

" I was going to see if the cook had any thoughts on dinner tonight." Said November

"It's 3pm where are you really rushing off to?" said the Once-ler

" Nowhere . " saighed November

"In that case you may go. I'll let you know if I need anything else." Said the Once-ler

"Yes, Sir." Said November

" O, one more thing… I'm thinking of throwing a gala ball later this week. I think it's about time I showed Ellen off. " said the Once-ler "When you have time get on the arrangements."

"Yes, Sir." Said November exiting the office. He walked hall after hall until he got to his room. He went over to a shelf and found exactly what he was looking for "This will work perfectly." Said November. He then went to the master bedroom.

"November, where have you been?" asked Ellen "I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry, Madam. Mr. Beanpole needed me. Anyway, I thought we'd do something a little different today." Said November handing her a DVD.

"This is season one of Once Upon A Time." Said Ellen "How will this help turn off my emotions?"

" This is an intense emotional show. I was thinking perhaps the best way to get you uncaring is to drain you of all your emotions. So, for the rest of the day we are going to watch sad dramatic stories to get you raw and vulnerable. " Said November

December looked over at November questioningly. He just nodded.

"When you watch pay attention to the Evil queen aka Mayor Regina Mills." Said November as he put in the DVD and pressed play all.

Because she had lived out in the woods for five years Ellen had only heard of this show quite recently from one of the staff members. As she paid attention to Regina Mills she kept thinking how much Regina reminded her of her mother in law. The extents that Regina went to in order to get revenge on one woman were incredible. She tried to have her killed, tried to put her in a coma, and put a curse on everyone in a mystical land by killing her own father and using his heart to get the curse working so no one would remember anything. All of this really just confirmed what November and December taught her, which was that some people just do evil things because they feel like it, especially, the last few episodes she had been watching when Mary Margret/ Snow White was accused of killing David/ Charming's wife. Then the episode "Stable boy" popped up. It started with Regina as a young woman just around Ellen's age. She was a girl that just wanted to be herself and be with the man she loved. As Ellen kept watching she kept seeing less of Elysia in Regina and more of herself and she was starting to hate young Snow White " That little tattling brat!" yelled Ellen after Snow told the secret to Regina's mother. "Why, why would she tell when she was told not to!" As the episode continued and she saw the consequences of the broken promise ,which resulted in the stable boy's heart getting ripped out and crushed into dust , Ellen got very upset. She kept thinking of Elysia doing that to Once-ler just to keep the two of them apart. November saw the fear and sadness in Ellen's eyes and believed his plan was actually starting to work. "So, you understand, madam?" he asked

"I think I do. I need to reach down in myself and feel all the resentment towards how Elysia turned Once-ler against me. That's the only way to prove to anyone that I've changed." Said Ellen

November sighed and simply nodded. "Would you care to try, Madam?" asked November

" What kind of stupid question is that?" asked Ellen angrily

"Madam, shall I get you something?" asked November

"I could go for some truffula fruits with cream." Said Ellen

"Do we have any in the house?" asked December looking at November

"I'm not sure." Said November who suddenly thought that perhaps Ellen wasn't really practicing.

"Go check and if we don't go out and get some. But watch for the Bar ba loots they can get testy." Said Ellen

"In the meantime why don't you sit here and make yourself comfortable." Said November dragging December out of the room with him.

They both went to the kitchen where luckily October was already preparing Truffula fruits and cream. "October, you are a life saver!" said December taking the dessert from him

"What are you doing? These aren't for you. They are for the Once-ler's dessert tonight." Said October

"But we need them. Right now!" said December

"Why?" asked October

"They are for Ellen. The lessons are starting to work. Too well. I think she's losing control." November started to explain "I tried to show her episodes of Once Upon a Time in an effort to dissuade from all this. I thought Heart of Darkness would show her how good people become evil and what that does to someone. I think she bought it until she saw the stable boy episode. She connected with the character of Regina Mills too much because Regina lost her true love when Regina's mother killed him. In the metaphoric way that Elysia has killed the man that Ellen loves. She's diving herself deeper into her lessons because of it. I have no idea what to now, she wants truffula fruit and cream. Now, hand over that bowl or I'll tell Mr. Beanpole about you and December." Threatened November causing October to hand over the truffula fruits and cream.

October handed over the bowl "Giving her what she wants is not going to solve the problem. You know that don't you?"

"Of course, I do!" said November "But I promised I would teach her and I have to keep teaching her. High society women get what they want. I taught her that. So, she's going to get what she wants." November turned and mumbled "No matter how heart breaking it is."

November and December re-entered the room with the fruit. "Here, you are, madam. Now, I think you've mastered turning off your emotions. Let's move on to physicality. Along with attitude there is a certain way that these women walk. Stand up. Put your head up. Higher try to get your nose in the air." Said November who tried to show her the proper way to stand and walk. Ellen seemed a natural at posture and walking. So, December showed her different facial features she could use when trying to bite down her anger so those around her would barely know how she was feeling about something. This took most of that afternoon into the evening. The bell suddenly chimed 6pm. "That would be supper, Madam." Said November. Ellen nodded and they went to the dining room.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. On Saturday, the Once-ler threw a huge charity gala. All the millionaires that you could imagine were there. November went around serving hor dourves and keeping an eye on Ellen while she was mingling with guests. He saw her and Once-ler talking with a rich couple, the husband's father invented the pet rock and was leaching off the fortune. The wife took Ellen away from the others and December and November followed as if they were secret agents and their mission was to protect her. "Hor'douvre?" he asked trying to be casual. Ellen and the wife smiled and each took a shrimp.

"Thank you, November." Said Ellen in a snobby voice

"Anything else I could get either of you?" asked November

"Not at the moment." Said Ellen

"So you and the Once-ler been together how long?" asked the rich wife

"On again off again 5-6 years." Said Ellen

" Did he catch you with another man?" asked the rich wife and Ellen responded with a shocked look "Don't worry happens to the best of us. Men usually get over it after a few years. I've cheated on mine 10 times. They just get so busy, you know. Of course, he only knows about 3 of them. " said the rich wife "The trick is to sleep with someone your husband isn't familiar with. Avoid best friends and brothers. I'm assuming you slept with someone he knew? Rookie mistake. O, and when he does find out apologize a lot and tell him that it didn't mean anything and you only love him. Works every time." Said the rich wife

"How do you get away with things he has forbidden?" asked Ellen

"That's easy. Hide all evidence. Don't speak of what you have done to anyone and when in doubt hire someone to kill anyone who knows. I'd recommend, Marco Santiago. He has this special way of handling things." Said the rich wife

Ellen laughed "Wait, you're serious? Hire an assassin? Isn't that a little drastic?" she asked

"Perhaps, but if you really want to hide things from your husband. You need to do anything. " said the rich wife

"If you say so." Said Ellen

" Do you know his bank account codes?" asked the rich wife

"No." said Ellen

"O, you have got to get those right away. His pin, his credit card number, everything… I mean this is the inventor of the thneed we're talking about. Take him for all's he got. After all those hours of you being alone while he's working you deserve it." Said the rich wife

November just listened to this woman rattle on and on about how a tycoon's wife needs to embezzle from her husband. He prayed Ellen wouldn't try something like that. Ellen was in shock herself. She wasn't astounded that tycoon's wives did that but she was a little surprised and that one of them would actually admit it to her. So, she tried to change the subject. "So, what do you think of the thneed?" asked Ellen

"What do I think of it? It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. It's like the new pet rock. But it brings in money so it doesn't really matter what I think." Said the rich wife.

"Absolutely, right." Said Ellen nodding and bringing down her anger that someone insulted her husband's invention

"So, is it true that you lived in the woods?" asked the rich wife

"Yes." Said Ellen "But, I realized after five years out there it was a mistake."

"I should think so. Living out there with dirty animals." Said the rich wife

"They weren't dirty. Not when I lived out there." Said Ellen started to lose control of her anger

"They are living out in dirt and probably covered in slop." Said the rich wife

"That's not their fault!" yelled Ellen

"Why are you getting so angry?" asked the rich wife

Ellen breaths in and out "I'm sorry. I just need some water. Excuse me." Said Ellen

"I swear some people are very sensitive. She's getting angry about some stupid animals and some dead land. What is her problem?" Said the rich wife just then November spilled hor' douvres on over the woman's dress. Then he walks away. December calls him over towards the hallway to the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked December

"Just had it coming." Said November

"She did but that might get you fired." Said December

"Mr. Beanpole wouldn't fire me. He relies on me too much. Come on, let's get something to clean Mrs. Smith off with." Said November as he and December exit.


	5. the results

Chapter 4: the results

"How dare you do assault one of our dinner guests that way!" yelled the Once-ler the next morning.

"Don't be too angry at him, Sweetheart. November was just trying to uphold your reputation. Mrs. Anderson said to me and I quote "The thneed is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. It's like the new pet rock just a stupid fad that people will forget about in 5 years. I believed it was undignified for the lady of the house to retaliate so I asked November to take care of it." Said Ellen

"Is that true?" asked Once-ler

"Yes, Sir." Said November

"In that case. Thank you, November. Don't let it happen again. " said the Once-ler

"Yes, Sir." Said November

"You may go back to work now." Said Once-ler

November and Ellen left the Once-ler's office. They went to the master bedroom where December was waiting "What happened? You weren't fired were you?" she asked November when he and Ellen entered the room

"No. Ellen covered for me." Said November "Thank you, Ellen."

"I couldn't let you get fired." Said Ellen

"There would be no one to teach you." Said December

"No. There would be no one to get me things. Now, both of you get back to work and November. Don't except me to cover for you again." Said Ellen

"Madam, I think you're taking this act a little too far." Said November

"I said now!" yelled Ellen. The birds and bears were squawking and roaring and trying to have fun outside. "O, and while you're at it do something about those damn animals. Gag them. Shoot them. Drown them. I don't care just shut them up!"

November and December looked at each other and then left to do their various duties.

Days started to pass by pretty quickly because there was nothing left November could think to teach Ellen he stopped with the lessons. He thought that maybe if he didn't re-enforce the lessons too much that she would change back to normal. Unfortunately, they had no such luck. It seemed as if something inside Ellen had snapped in the past few weeks. "We've got to do something!" said December one afternoon "We're her friends it's our job to talk some sense into her!"

"What do you think we should do?" asked November

"We have to find the Lorax." Said December " She's known him longer than us maybe he can get through to her."

December and November go outside and look for Lorax. They find him with Pipsqueak. " Mr. Lorax, this corruption thing has gone too far. I think we ACTUALLY corrupted Ellen. You have to talk some sense into her." Said November

"I'm sure it's not that bad but Ellen told Beanpole that I left I can't risk seeing her unless it is absolutely necessary. " said Lorax

"Look around you. The corruption plan isn't solving this problem. Do you really think she's talked to him at all? She has spent all her time with us. She hasn't even attempted to bring the tree thing up. You need to talk to her. Right now. She's with her manicurist getting ready for the party tonight." Said December

"I'm sure it's nothing but I'll talk to her." Said Lorax

"O, did we mention that she started to threaten killing the animals." Said November

"Take me to her right now!" yelled Lorax

November and December took Lorax to the mansion and helped him into Ellen's window. Then they went into the house and ran to Ellen's room to see if Lorax could talk sense into her. Lorax plopped onto the floor and walked over to where Ellen was sitting. It had been a long time since she had seen him. "Hey, Peach. Any progress?" he asked.

"With what?" she asked

" With the plan. It's been almost a month have you gotten through to him yet?" Lorax asked

"O, I've been so busy trying to get him to trust me. I forgot about the plan. I'm sorry, I'll talk to him tonight." said Ellen

" Are you ok?" said Lorax " Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Of course it's not ,Babe. I'm fine. This is just taking more preparation than I thought." said Ellen "It's not easy pretending to be a socialite"

Lorax jumps on the bed and looks deep into her eyes and sees that November and December were right. She had changed. He gasps "This was a mistake. We need to get you home right now!"

"The only place I'm going is to the party tonight and in case you haven't noticed ,I am home. Now, I suggest you leave or would you rather have me call my husband so he can deal with you?" asked Ellen viciously.

"Madam, there is no need to threaten the Lorax." Said November "Or to get your husband involved."

"It was his idea for me to live up to the Once-ler's standards! Now, that I have he wants me to forget it?Well, I like the idea. I like being rich, I like getting anything I want, I like supporting my husband in any way I can! I love my husband and I love this life and I'm going to do whatever I have to keep it! Do, I make myself clear!" yelled Ellen

"This is all my fault. " said November "I should have never introduced you to this kind of life. It took away your humanity. Your nightmare has come true and you don't even care."

"This isn't a nightmare. It's a dream come true." Said Ellen "Besides, why would I want to go back to living in the wilderness there is nothing out there!"

"Your friends. Your real friends are out there, Madam. Pipsqueak, Pop, Bill, Melvin, Phil, Gil, and Will, Lorax, us… not to mention Norma. They are all out there. They aren't in here. The people down at that party are not your friends. One of them taught you how to cheat on and embezzle from your husband. She also insulted your past life. A friend does not do that. " said November

" For this kind of life you don't need friends and everything you are saying is just a bunch of words. I don't respond to words." Said Ellen "Not anymore."

"What about your nightmares?" asked November

"That was just my brain coming up with childish nonsense." Said Ellen

"Losing yourself is childish nonsense?" asked the Lorax "You really think that?"

"Yes. I do. If you still believe in saving the world around us… here" Ellen hands him the truffula seed Norma had found on the street a long time ago.

"Madam, your lucky truffula seed. You really have given up." Said November

Lorax takes the seed. Shakes his head in disapproval and leaves. November and December run outside.

"You can't give up on her." Said November

"I can't help her if she doesn't want to be helped. I think you need to give up on her too." Said Lorax

November nods and looks over at December who looks as if the world had come to an end. "We can't… we just can't." said December

"We have to and then when it gets too bad. We have to go." Said November

December nods and they both head inside.

(***)

5 years had passed. October and December left a few years before. December wanted to stick by Ellen but October insisted they go; so they left. Most of the workers left too but the thneed factory was still running. November walked to the Once-ler's office and stopped in front of Elysia's desk. "What do you want?" she asked viciously

"I just wanted to leave my letter of resignation for your son." Said November "Good day, Mrs. Beanpole." November put the letter on Elysia's desk and left without saying another word. He went back to his room and finished packing. Then he went down the stairs and was stopped at the front door by Ellen. "November, what are you doing?" asked Ellen

"I'm leaving, Madam. I left my letter of resignation with your husband." said November

"But you can't just leave! We need you here!" demanded Ellen

"I'm sorry, madam but it's time. I'm sure you and Mr. Beanpole will be just fine without me but I should be moving on. " said November

"But everything is going so well why would you move on?" asked Ellen as November opened the door to leave. This left Lorax enough time to enter.

"You have a visitor, madam. It's Mr. Lorax here to see you." said November "How do you do, Mr. Lorax?" asked November as the Lorax entered.

"Fine, thank you, November." said Lorax

"Good day, Mr. Lorax. It was a pleasure." said November

"Goodbye,November. It was great to meet you too." said Lorax and with that November walked out the door.

November looked at the road ahead of him. He wondered where he should go. Well, his first stop would be town to pick up his wife but then he thought of moving them to Quechee, VT. He could change their names and start a new life out there. He was going to miss certain things about this place though as he did all the places he left behind.

(***)

" And that was the last time I ever saw the Beanpoles. I always wondered what happened after that and I wished that it all never happened." November concluded

"It really wasn't your fault, Grandpa. You just did what you thought you had to. No one can blame you for that." Said Audrey

"Well put." Said Once-ler

"Everyone did things we regret but things turned out for the best when we tried to fix our mistakes." Said Ellen

November as so happy that Ellen forgave him. "We should get home, Grandpa. Mom and Dad must be worrying about us." Said Audrey.

She helped her grandfather get up and the two of them left the lerkim. "I'm very proud of you, Audrey. You never let temptation get the better of you." Said November as they went back home.

The End


End file.
